Horror Survivor Show
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Who will be the bravest warrior cat to ever face ghosts...Find it out here...Title and summary is not good but story is better.. Might have ghrapical violence.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Shadowclaw: Hello. I am Shadowclaw and I am the host of Horror Survivor Show. In this show two or three warrior characters go inside a haunted place and the one who stays the longest will win and advance to the next round.

?: Eh-hem

Shadowclaw: Ooops, almost forgot to introduce my co-hosts (Points at she-cat with white fur and unusually sparkling claws) this is Crystal claw, also my mate (points at cat with black fur and red eyes) and there is Deathbringer my cousin.

Crystalclaw: The contestants today will be Tigerclaw and Whitewing and they will enter the White lady's house.

Tigerclaw and Whitewing comes out of the truck.

Tigerclaw: That certainly doesn't look scary. Even that female twoleg staring from the two-storey window.

Shadowclaw: What? We didn't allow anyone to go in there until now.

Whitewing and Tigerclaw's eyes widened

Whitewing: Then who's that. (All of the other cats and twolegs looks at the window to see a flash of white in the dark house)

Deathbringer: I knew there's a ghost there. Let's continue on.

Shadowclaw: Tigerclaw you enter the back door while Whitewing enter the front door.

Tigerclaw and Whitewing reluctantly went inside the house.

Once everything was set up they just waited.

30 minutes later a female scream was heard

Cameraman and camera cat: Nothing interesting: Just a white lady following Whitewing while Tigerclaw is running from a skateboard.

20 minutes later Tigerclaw went out running and panting.

Shadowclaw: So .What did you see.

Tigerclaw: A white cat in every mirror I approached...and a white twoleg floating and chasing me... (Tigerclaw collapsed)

Whitewing came out of the window after 10 minutes.

Whitewing: Twoleg machine...shows me...faces of horrible...twolegs...

Crystalclaw: Let's see the cameras.

12:30 am-Whitewing-Walking around.

Tigerclaw-runs off inside and ran into a bag of rotten flour.

1:00 am -Tigerclaw-running around and screaming every time he sees a mirror.

Whitewing-walking around while being followed by a white twoleg.

1:20am – Whitewing- watching "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time" on a TV.

Tigerclaw runs out being followed by white lady.

1:30am-Whitewing –running from the TV showing how to cure pimples.

Deathbringer: Lucky...You didn't go to the haunted mansion once.

Crystalclaw: Tigerclaw you're out and Whitewing wins.

Shadowclaw: Alright tune in next time. Reviews are highly-

A scream was heard from the house.

Crystalclaw: No one's in there right now...So who's that...

Front door bangs open and a floating white lady was seen.

Shadowclaw: RUNNNNNN!

Everyone breaks off running.

Foxpaw emerged from a floating device inside the white lady.

Foxpaw: Ha. That surely scared them.

When Foxpaw was away from the house the door bangs closed.

Foxpaw glanced back and runs off yowling.

A white face was staring out the front window...

Shadowclaw: As...I...was...saying...Please review...


	2. Chapter 2: Creature in the hospital

_**11:45pm**_

Shadowclaw: Hello and welcome back to the Horror Survivor Show.

Crystalclaw: Last week we find out it was Foxpaw who scared us with a white lady suit, but now he claims to see the real one when he was leaving.

Deathbringer: Still, that will not stop the show from going to the old hospital which people claim to see a creature so fast and deadly that you will die if you're not fast enough to run.

Shadowclaw: On with the show!Tonight's contestants will be Firestar and Scourge. (Firestar and Scourge comes out)

Firestar: Hello people. Hello Sandstorm.

Scourge: I will win this tournament soon!

Crystalclaw: Firestar you go enter the parking lot entrance.

Deathbringer: While you, Scourge, enter through the side door.

Both cats continued inside the hospital.

_**12:30am**_

Firestar was seen from a window screaming towards the chapel area.

At a large transparent window, Firestar ran past Scourge while Scourge grinned at him. When he saw what is chasing Firestar, he turned white and ran towards the direction he came from.

_**1:00am**_

Scourge runs out like a cheetah with Firestar right behind him and when they reached the truck, they collapsed.

Shadowclaw: Okay...Let's see what happened.

12:00am-Firestar-creeping on every single room he entered.

Scourge-running confidently.

12:30am-Firestar-sees the creature and runs off yowling.

Scourge-After seeing what is chasing Firestar he turned white and runs off in every room.

Crystalclaw: Firestar wins the round.

Deathbringer: That creature was a **tiyanak. **(Looking at the window of the hospital) this was the first place I went ghost-hunting. I'll stay here for awhile.

Shadowclaw: I guess we will need a sub co-host then. Alright anyone that has a good name for a yellow-furred warrior will be temporary sub co-host.

Crystalclaw: The deadline will be until the fifth chapter.

Shadowclaw: See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Barracks

**Horror Survivor Show Round 3**

**10:00pm**

Shadowclaw: Hello people and cats of all areas. We welcome you again to Horror Survivor show.

Crystalclaw: We also have a special guest!

Brown furred-she cat: Okay. The cameras have all been setup!

Shadowclaw: Today's area will be the old barracks from the World War II. It was said to be hunted by one of the soldiers that died here.

Crystalclaw: You forgot to introduce our guest.

Shadowclaw: Oh, sorry. This is Sandpelt A.K.A Deathbringer's girlfriend.

Sandpelt: So what time do we start?

Shadowclaw: At about 11:45 pm. Our fighters for today will be Jayfeather and Longtail.

Crystalclaw: The danger meter here is high, so be careful.

Jayfeather: Careful for what?

Shadowclaw: Careful enough to avoid pits and scattered glasses. Longtail watch ou- (Longtail accidently hit a lever causing a nuke cannon to fire at the bunker)

Crystalclaw: At least, to them the danger meter is high.

**11:45am**

Shadowclaw: Okay, both of you enter the bunker now.

Both cats went inside causing all staff members to relax.

**12:20am**

Crystalclaw: Uh-oh.

Shadowclaw: What do you mean uh-oh?

Crystalclaw: The danger meter reaches the death point.

Shadowclaw: (faces the camera) Firestar, one of these two might die so prepare any flowers and pits for them. Also prepare a cake with blue raspberry I'm starving!

**1:30am**

Sandpelt: They are running out now!

Both cats run outside in a tie.

Shadowclaw: What? No one died!You two go back there now.

Both cats: No!

Shadowclaw: (with red eyes) does your brains want to meet my chainsaw in physical contact?

Jayfeather and Longtail ran inside.

**2:00am**

Jayfeather comes out panting.

Shadowclaw: Looks like Longtail wins!

Jayfeather: He's dead.

Shadowclaw: How will you know, anyway?

Jayfeather: Smell of blood!

Jayfeather collapses.

Shadowclaw: So what killed Longtail?

Crystalclaw: That!

A bloody soldier with a shotgun approached them.

Sandpelt: Don't worry ghost barriers works against them.

Shadowclaw: Where did you get it?

Sandpelt: Umm.

The device broke down into several pieces.

Shadowclaw: Don't ever trust e-bay...RUN!

Everyone rode the truck and drove off.

Longtail and Foxpaw emerged from the bloody soldier cloth.

Foxpaw: I love playing pranks.

Longtail: Yeah. Good fake painting too, it looks like realistic.

Foxpaw: What painting?

A bloody hand touches Longtail's back.

**At a house...**

Frosttalon: So which of you took my perfectly hidden nuke cannon?

Shadowclaw: That was-(a wail of pain was heard)

Crystalclaw: Review while we try to find Longtail's body.


	4. Chapter 4: The Church

**Horror Survivor Show**

**At an abandoned church-11:30pm**

Shadowclaw: (Munching Pie) Longtail's body*munch*had been*munch*recovered.

Crystalclaw: Some of the Thunderclan cats are right now leaving the Show.

Sandpelt: Only some, so it's not really bad news.

Crystalclaw: Tonight's contestants will be Squirrelflight and Darkstripe.

Sandpelt: While tonight's special place will be a church. Rumours say that a priest had been beheaded there by a serial killer.

Shadowclaw: Yeah... The chainsaw killed him when I accidentally said the priest's name. (Everyone gasps)

Crystalclaw: What's his name anyway?

Shadowclaw: Blue-Barry. And I was dreaming of a blue berry pie, and I remember exactly what I said.

Sandpelt: What did you say?

Shadowclaw: I love blue-berry pie with a cherry on top. But I think it thought I said Blue-Barry with a bloody top. (Everyone stares at him)

Sandpelt: Wow.

Squirrelflight: Are we doing this or not?

Shadowclaw: I think we should get started.

Darkstripe: Let's do it.

Crystalclaw: Squirrelflight go to the back door while Darkstripe head at the front door.

Squirrelflight: Okay.

Sandpelt: The danger meter is about to reach the death point, so be careful.

Squirrelflight and Darkstripe gulps.

Crystalclaw: The rumours say that ghost there is a beheaded priest and the victims were said to follow his footsteps.

Shadowclaw: (gasps) you mean they become priests.

Sandpelt: No... They became beheaded.

Shadowclaw: Anyway... A volunteer will be here. It will be Esteban Ramirez.

Esteban Ramirez: And look who I got. (Esteban shows a chicken with blue feet) it's Dudley.

Shadowclaw: He will be the backup-camera man

Crystalclaw: On with the show.

A scream was heard.

Esteban: What is scary about a television with no signal?

Sandpelt: Go and watch it for yourself.

Esteban steps inside the church and at the same moment the big bell ringed. Everyone looked up to see Darkstripe has been seen wrapped on a rope attached to a big bell and bouncing on a trampoline.

Crystalclaw: Fun fact- Foxpaw is our pranker for every show we do, and that prank is made by him.

**12:45am**

Esteban: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Esteban comes out running.

Esteban: It is horrible!

Sandpelt: You know watching Barney is really not a good idea.

Esteban: I-I-I-I-I SAW-SA-SA-SAW-THE.

Crystalclaw: Calm down. Barney does** not** come out of the television. (Esteban starts to calm down)

Esteban: (Drinks a glass of water) I...saw...the...HEADLESS PRIEST! (Esteban starts to freak out again)

Shadowclaw: Aw come on, what can be so dangerous about it.

Sandpelt: The meter had just reached the point 'serial killer`.

Shadowclaw: GIMME THE CAMERA! I WANNA SEE!

Esteban: Does that mean...Death?

Shadowclaw: I KNOW. ISN'T IT AWESOME?

Esteban eyes widened and he faints.

Crystalclaw: Also... Esteban is quite a man easily scared.

Shadowclaw: Look at him dying!

Sandpelt: Darkstripe is dying! Might be good news for you Firestar.

Shadowclaw: Look! Squirrelflight is running!

Squirrelflight stops in front of Crystalclaw, and boy is she white of fear... And I mean pure white... fur and all...

Squirrelflight: Did I make it.

Crystalclaw: Yup.

Esteban wakes up, screams and run inside the truck.

Sandpelt: What is it now?

Esteban whispering: Look at the front door.

Everyone looks and sees the front door opening and the headless appeared with Darkstripe's head in his hand. Sandpelt immediately took a device.

Crystalclaw: That isn't from E-bay, isn't it?

Sandpelt: Of course not. I bought it from Cragsslers, or whatever it is.

The machine broke down.

Crystalclaw screaming: GET IN THE TRUCK!

All of them rides the truck and leaves.

Shadowclaw: I still think Darkstripe is not dead yet. (clicks a button on a device)

**Warning voice: Warning! Particle cannon activated!**

Windwatcher: Hey! Who is using that?

The particle cannon destroyed the church but not Darkstripe's corpse.

Shadowclaw: nope! Not good enough! (clicks another button)

**Warning voice: Warning. Nuclear missile has been launched.**

Frosttalon: I shouldn't have given it to Shadowclaw...

The nuclear missile hits the church.

Shadowclaw: There, that's better... Reviews are highly recommended or else... (shows the button device)


	5. Special Chapter 1 Part 1

**Horror Survivor Show Special**

_**Crystalclaw's POV**_

I faced the camera and prepared to speak. Esteban said "I can't wait for it to start." And after he spoke, the cameraman said "Action". I said "Hello viewers. Usually

Shadowclaw will be greeting you first thing right now, but since last week he used the particle cannon and nuclear silo our show members were preparing for today's show. So he's suspended for awhile so I will be main host for awhile"

Windwatcher suddenly said "while I am co-host"

I immediately replied "Yes. She will be co-host. Our special event is picking up five characters from different series. (We might do this again) The event place will be

The Queen Mary Boat which is suggested by** Luv-Rain**. New gadgets are also available including a ghost meter."

Windwatcher was Frosttalon's closest friend, so he let him be here for awhile.

Sandpelt replied "The ones that will be heading inside will be Firestar, Zack, Brambleclaw, Woody and Esteban" I immediately heard Esteban say 'What'.

_**Esteban's POV**_

I don't believe it! She picked me to go inside that incredibly creepy boat! I don't think I'll do it.

_**Firestar's POV**_

I heard Crystalclaw say "The cats will also be in twoleg/human form so they can't run that fast, requested by Frosttalon" I suddenly felt changes and I turned into a twoleg!

Ah, well... After this we'll be done. "Remember, this is a special event. This has nothing to do with the show. When you're inside, you can stay as long as you want and wherever you want. You might also find some guests there" I heard the fat boy beside me say "I'm going to the kitchen!"

The female twoleg beside Crystalclaw muttered "3...2(screams) 1!Go!"

All five of us went inside and looked around the ship. It was gigantic, bigger than any twoleg boat I ever seen. The fat boy immediately ran into a hall. The tall man screamed after him "We have to split up at 10:00pm". All of a sudden, the sun went down and the moon risen quickly! What in the name of starclan happened?

_**Zack's POV**_

I don't know what happened, but who cares. Hey there's a girl sitting by the bench over there.

I looked at Esteban and said "See you later outside. I'm going to talk to that chick over there." Esteban was just staring at the moon, and then I noticed, it was full moon. So what? Who cares? I ran up and met with the lady, the lady was wearing something to cover her face but boy is she hot.

I said"Hey there hotshot" the chick looked at me and unravelled her face coverer.

I was freaking shocked to see her face, there was nothing to see on her face.

_**Brambleclaw's POV**_

I heard a female twoleg shriek after I looked at the water. I think there's something down there. I turned to Firestar but the only one standing there was the twoleg that doesn't want to go here awhile ago.

When I looked around, I spotted a twoleg with orange hair when something whispered to me '-all cats will be twolegs for now-'. After hearing it, I chased the Orange-haired twoleg, but before I reached him, I saw Squirrelflight smiling at me. I gaped, and then realized that she must be a guest.

I called her name, but instead of approaching me she ran towards an open door. I followed her towards it while calling her name.

_**Woody's POV**_

I finally found the boat map. I tried searching where the kitchen is. When I found it I discovered it was just near the entrance. Darn it. I should have known.

When I turned I saw a guy with blue eyes running towards and screaming "Squirrelflight wait!" I replied "I'm not Squirrelflight." But he kept running and turned to the left. I said to myself" That guy needed eyeglasses"

Once I reached the kitchen, it was almost 11:00 pm. I decided to check the refrigerator and by the time I opened it something ran in to me. I looked at whoever it is and I used my special kick attack.

But when I used it, I missed and fall. Zack helped me up and said "I saw an unrecognizable woman" I replied grumpily "Then ask her name" but before I even get to turn around he said "She was faceless!" And then he looked past me and his eyes widened.

Zack said "Turn around." I tried to focus what's behind Zack, and by the time I recognized it I said "You too"

We both turned around, and what I found was a pair of severed hands moving.

I turned back to Zack and screamed. We ran in the opposite directions.

_**Sandpelt's POV**_

I was watching the cameras with Foxpaw when we heard Zack and Woody scream. I said to Foxpaw "We're lucky that we set up the cameras before sunset, right Foxpaw." He only replied "Yeah"

Author: Deadline of contest will be moved to chapter 9. Please review this is just part 1 of Queen Mary Boat Special.


	6. Special Chapter 1 Part 2

**Horror Survivor Show Special**

Shadowclaw: Hello audience! Welcome back to the Horror Survivor Show Special Chapter.

Crystalclaw: Previously on H.S.S.S.C., there were Warriors and Suite Life on Deck characters inside that haunted ship.

Shadowclaw: To make things more interesting, we will send three more characters. Here they are; London, Markus and Scourge. Also guest inside there will turn into cats and human time to time.

Sandkit: I want to go.

Shadowclaw: TRESPASSER! (Grabs a bazooka and puts in Sandkit) BLAST OFF! (Clicks trigger and Sandkit blast off)

Scourge: Why am I on a twoleg form?

Shadowclaw: Because of The Rules.

Crystalclaw: Okay Sandpelt, on with the POV Style show.

Cosmo and Sandpelt: You got it.

_Zack's POV_

I finally got away from the faceless woman, and it's midnight.

**SCREEEEEEEECH**

What was that sound? Huh, a banana? A giant banana! A giant dancing banana! Oh wait, It's the Peanut butter jelly time dancing banana with blood on its mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

I think I ran as fast as a wild cat, and I think I also have paws. Wait, I do have paws! What the heck is happening! I managed to avoid the vampire banana.

When I saw myself on a mirror, I thought it wasn't a mirror and when I saw more of my form I screamed so loud.

_Scourge's POV_

Twolegs are idiots. What could possibly scare a cat that could scare a twoleg almost to death. I suddenly heard a loud screech from another cat. Good, at least there's something to kill.

"I'm calling in the Migs to make it more interesting"said a twoleg close to a cat. A kittypet. Some weird flying things suddenly approached us and begun to blast something to us. "Must be something weak" I said to the cats beside me, and then I noticed they were running away. When one of the things almost reached me, I clawed it and-

_Brambleclaw's POV_

I think I finally reached Squirrelflight when I noticed I am a cat again. When I look at Squirrelflight a loud explosion went off and I saw a cat blast into the higher room above me. Then I noticed Squirrelflight's body parts began to detach themselves and began to levitate. It was scarier than the dog pack that attacked the camp. I never thought I would see this happen to me. I tried to run when I noticed a cat with a wooden plank and strings ran into Squirrelflight causing her to...vanish? The cat I saw went running into the exit. I also heard a twoleg voice shout "Woody's out"

_Markus' POV_

Good thing I didn't got hit by one of those tactical nuke missiles. Man, video games does have benefits to you. I also heard that we will also be turned into cats and human time to time. As long as-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I thought my ears were bleeding when I noticed a person with a space costume. It said "I am dark laser. I am in search for something called space modulator158. Have you seen it?"

I shook my head. He then said "I'll just kill you then" A cat ran past him and I'm pretty sure that was Zack since he's screaming "Killer banana!" I decided to run away when something came from where Zack ran from. It was a killer banana vampire. It jumped into the so-called Dark Laser and bit him. I think I must have turned white when I was running, then I realized there was a white cat floating towards me. I'm pretty much cornered when I was between a killer banana and a white cat.

_Firestar's POV_

I managed to find a twoleg bed and when I slept on it, it was warm. But when I woke up it was kinda wet. I jumped up and jumped up again when I saw a twoleg brain crawling towards my face. I managed to claw the ceiling and make a dash for the door when I bumped into Scourge. He is not dead but in fact alive. He said "Avoid the twoleg jets!" I saw a twoleg jet when I saw a mysterious hooded man drop a laser gun in front of me. I tried to use it at the twoleg jet and the jet exploded. "Awesome. Thanks whoever, you are?" The hooded man has disappeared and Scourge was blabbering something about a Bermuda tiangle.

_Esteban's POV_

I'm going to get out of this place right now. I can almost see the exit! Yes! I made it, to the back part of the ship... This is a disaster!

_Non POV style_

Shadowclaw: That certainly was a good part. Please review. Hey look there's London running.

London: That boat is horrible. So many people are ugly there. I want it destroyed.

Shadowclaw: Don't worry, were gonna destroy it soon.

Frosttalon1: This story was quite scary...even for me so please review who do you want to appear nest time in **HORROR!SURVIVOR!SHOW!**


	7. Special Chapter 1 Part 3

Shadowclaw: Testing. Testing. Testing. Hello and long time no see back to the **Horror Survivor Show...** As you can see last time the people that had left the ship was... I forgot. Sandpelt who were the ones that left yesterday.

Sandpelt: London and Woody are out.

Shadowclaw: Foxpaw, how are the traps.

Foxpaw: Good to go and all the creatures there are working just fine.

Shadowclaw: Crystalclaw, oh wait. To make it more interesting we are bringing them. (Points at Cody, Mosbey, Ashfur and Hollyleaf, Bailey)

Cody: We told you for the last time, all of us aren't going in there.

Shadowclaw: If all of you goes in there; Cody, you will get to work with Redstripe. Mosbey you will get to ban Zack from the Tipton Ship. Ashfur You will be able to erase Brambleclaw's existence, Hollyleaf, you will get to be locked up in a room with Ashfur with a bunch of weapons only you can use.

Ashfur: Good enough. (Runs in)

Cosmo: Activating _POV Style_

_Firestar's POV_

Something is definitely wrong about Scourge. Wait. I seen Twoleg detached parts and ghosts, he must be possessed. I like evil Scourge better than nice Scourge. So, I lunged at him and pinned him down. "Get out of my brother's body you spirit" I screamed at him. Surprisingly, he just smiled. The next thing that happened was his head rolled and it was detached from his body. I don't know what happened next but I was suddenly at the front of the boats where the twolegs are waiting and I am really exhausted. I heard Shadowclaw said "Yup, he's out and he is now the fastest cat runner ever". Well, at least I can now sleep peacefully without anything bothering me.

_Cody's POV_

None of them know that I brought my night vision goggles. I will be the only one that can see in the dark. I heard a familiar scream that I am sure that it is close to me. I turned to a hall to discover Markus running from a white cat with mist around it. I managed to run beside him without shrieking. "Hey Markus" I said to him. I don't think he heard me, it's either the shrieks of the ghost cat or his screams the cause that he didn't heard me.

_Brambleclaw's POV_

While I was walking through the hall I saw a mirror. It isn't really interesting to be a twoleg until when I saw my eyes. My eyes were blue! That was weird. When I was going to leave I got hit by someone. I was going to attack whoever hit me with the slingshot I found, but it got shredded at the grinder next to me. "Brambleclaw?" said a voice that seems highly familiar.

_Regular POV_

Shadowclaw: Enough with the POVs. I'm tired of it.

Crystalclaw: But we have to.

Shadowclaw: Let's just view them by cameras.

Sandpelt and Cosmo: Agreed.

Shadowclaw: By the way, all living things there are twolegs right now.

Camera shows Zack flirting with Hollyleaf. Then Hollyleaf grabs a chainsaw and runs toward Zack.

Zack: POSSESED GIRL! AAAAAAAH!

Camera shows **hooded someone** watching Firestar run from severed parts of a Scourge dummy.

Shadowclaw: Whoa. Anyway, Crystalclaw you are going to work at Warriors Arena from now on.

Crystalclaw: Okay. Look at this.

Camera shows Ashfur attacked by a creature and get put on a room with the creature.

Frosttalon: I hate you Shadowclaw, of all the creatures I collect why does he have to pick the Killcat.

Ashfur's scream of agony was heard from the inside.

Shadowclaw: Let's take a look at him.

Camera shows 'Warning, what happened to Ashfur is terrible to say. What happened will make you barf for a year. Not even the gossip cats would spread what happened to Ashfur. What happened to Ashfur is top secret and we all must accept that Ashfur had the worst fate ever, worse than his faith at the Alien planet where beautiful she-cats live. So let's just say that he is disqualified for his death.'

Crystalclaw barfing at window: Why aren't you barfing... *barfs*...Sandpelt?

Sandpelt: Watching movies with Deathbringer will get you use to Gore..

Shadowclaw: I will be able to make an Ashfur puzzle.

Bailey comes out of the ship.

Bailey: It is horrifying.

Shadowclaw: I shouldn't have cloned London Tipton.

Crystalclaw: Did we mention that this ship is actually just a ship that we made.

Shadowclaw: Wow.

Cosmo: I don't get it. Why can I fly when I'm a fly?

Crystalclaw: Idiotic as ever. I'm leaving to go to the Warriors Arena.

Shadowclaw: Okay. Let's check the others.

Camera shows;

Camera1 = shows Brambleclaw running with Hollyleaf from V.P.B.J.T.B. (Vampire Peanut Butter Jelly-Time Banana)

Camera2 = shows Firestar clawing Cody for trying to experiment on him.

Camera3 = shows Mr. Mosbey and Esteban running for the exit. Unfortunately Esteban slipped on the VPBJTB and got into the ventilation shaft.

Camera4 = shows Hollyleaf and Zack running from the ghost cat.

Shadowclaw: There comes Mr. Mosbey.

Mr. Mosbey comes out running.

Mr. Mosbey: Do I still get to ban Zack.

Shadowclaw: Yup.

Sandpelt: Hollyleaf got split up with Zack.

Camera shows Hollyleaf cornered by a ghost cat.

Frosttalon: Great now he invited Danny Fenton to this. Wait, why is he tearing apart Hollyleaf?

Shadowclaw: This ship is exactly like the real Queen Mary Boat.

Sandpelt: Clicking Fast forward. By the way, co-host deadline is tomorrow. Shadowclaw is going vacation next week.

Zack: I am not going back there.

Shadowclaw: Well you still get a prize; it's a passport to your future.

Zack: Awesome (Grabs passport and activates it)

Shadowclaw: Let's check on the others.

Brambleclaw runs out and unfortunately is dazed so he stumbled and fell into the sea.

Shadowclaw: Brambleclaw should have waited for his prize.

Sandpelt: What is his prize?

Shadowclaw: A trip to the Shark actors from Jaws.

Cosmo: Why did the sea suddenly turned red. (Points at where Brambleclaw fell)

Shadowclaw: We can all assume that he died. Hey wait, this is the passport to future. I must have given Zack my passport to Death planet.

**At Death Planet...**

Deathbringer watching Zack get massacred: This is life.

Shadowclaw: Now who are the ones left; Markus, Cody, Esteban and Scourge.

Frosttalon suddenly materialize in front of Shadowclaw

Frosttalon: I told you not to kill any characters other than Warriors.

Shadowclaw shows plasma cannon.

Frosttalon: (Brings out EMP bazooka) You... (Clicks bazooka trigger)

When the bazooka missile hit Shadowclaw's feet it exploded and disabled the plasma cannon.

Shadowclaw brings out two swords while Frosttalon shows one sword and summons an energy ball.

Camera: We are currently (Explosion was heard) having technical (Another explosion) Hey. That almost hit me. We are currently having tech- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! (Explosions and laser explosions were heard)

Deathbringer suddenly materializes between them.

Deathbringer: People, I gave Zack immortal pills so- (Gets hit by two energy balls)

Frosttalon and Shadowclaw gulped. Deathbringer brings out dark sword.

Frosttalon: He's on Deathmaker mode. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

All other people and cats inside, including prankers left the ship and stopped in front of Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw: RUN!

**Later...**

Esteban comes out of the ship.

Esteban: I made it. (Looks around ruins of the harbour) I wonder what happened.

Author: Pure violence eh, Anyway this is the last part. Please review what you think.

**Later...**

Shadowclaw: Me and the survivors have managed to slavage enough supplies for us to travel. I haven't seen my-

Frosttalon: Stop being dramatic. Don't even think about making another journal and making it exxagerated. Why did you invited Danny Phantom and Lelouch on the ship anyway.

Shadowclaw: What?

Frosttalon: Why did you invited them. (Points at white misty cat and hooded man)

Hooded man took off his hood to reveal Tigerstar's dead body miving.

Frosttalon: Gulp.

White misty cat and Tigerstar suddenly smiled evilly.

Shadowclaw: RUN!

Everyone left the cats.

Author: Now it's done. Take note Deathbringer is still on Deathmaker mode, so we still need securities now even in this show.


	8. Chapter 5 Haunted Warehouse

Three mysterious cats comes out of an abandoned twoleg house.

Mysterious cat1: Greetings mortals.

Mysterious cat2: Stop doing that Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw: It makes a good introduction anyway.

Mysterious cat3: I guess we're done with the intro.

Mysterious cat2: Yup. Sandpelt you can disable the special effects now.

Sandpelt: Right on Crystalclaw. (Clicks a button)

Old twoleg house turned into a small truck.

Shadowclaw: Welcome back to the **Horror Survivor Show**. Anyway we are done with the First Special Chapter that we had.

Crystalclaw: Today's challengers will be Blackstar and Leopardstar while today's special place is the old warehouse behind us.

Fred: There's nothing behind you.

Frosttalon watching TV: (Spits out Hot Chocolate drink) SHADOWCLAW!

Shadowclaw: Weird, I thought someone called me. Turn on the S.S.B.

Sandpelt: The what?

Shadowclaw: The supersized Blower.

Sandpelt: Okay. (Puts lever on Max.)

Shadowclaw and Crystalclaw got blown away.

Camera shows we are currently having technical difficulties. Please wait.

Shadowclaw with prickly fur: We are back. Anyway Blackstar and Leopardstar come out and go in the haunted warehouse.

Blackstar and Leopardstar comes out of the truck.

Leopardstar: What's that (Points at a moving black speck at the moon)

The black speck was revealed to be Frosttalon in a Dragon.

Frosttalon: Fred, don't do it. Shadowclaw's the leader of moving snowmen, elves and reindeers.

Fred: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Runs to the woods)

Shadowclaw: What are you talking about a while ago?

Frosttalon: You remember the last time I let you have Fred as co-host.

Shadowclaw: Oh yeah I remember. We tried to rule the world, we also tried to kill the U.S. president. Only to get attacked by Visser Three.

Frosttalon: Yeah, he also made Squirrels, dogs, cats and cows with rabies as important part of the Governor System. You also tried to strike a deal with Falconswoop that you will somehow get rid of Hawkfire111.

Hawkfire111 spits out water on TV.

Hawkfire111: WHAT!

Frosttalon: Don't forgot, you two also snatched all diaries you found, even Tigerstar, then you post all of it at the internet.

Tigerstar: (Face full of horror) no.

Frosttalon: Anyhoo, I'm going to hunt down Fred, so just get on with the show. (Leaves on a jetpack)

Shadowclaw: Let's forget what he said and get on with the show.

Crystalclaw: Okay.

Frosttalon with a megaphone: You two also broke Extremaniac's Extreme Training facility by filling it with coffees.

Extremaniac being hyperdrive.

Extremaniac: SHADOWCLAWMUSTDIE! SHADOWCLAWMUSTDIE!

Shadowclaw pulls out a sniper and pointed it at the forest.

Frosttalon: I can see what you're doing.

Shadowclaw: (Triggers gun) I was only aiming for your megaphone. Anyhoo, continue inside Blackstar and Leopardstar.

Both cats hesitated and reluctantly went inside.

**9:30 pm...**

Sandpelt: At least the danger meter is on no danger point.

Shadowclaw: Hey, do you know that Scourge and Hollyleaf are mates now.

Crystalclaw: Is that Scourge? (Points at bunch of cats stepping out of the mist)

Black cat in front: I am Hollyleaf. We're going to take over all your shows or at least take prisoners from these shows. Then we will take over the world.

Shadowclaw: First evil rule, don't tell your plans.

Crystalclaw: How come you know that?

Shadowclaw: I read it at the How to be- I mean internet.

Frosttalon with another megaphone: By the way, Hollyleaf's smartness is no longer with him/her since he/she joined the dark side.

Crystalclaw: The new security for this show anyway will be Hawkfire, Wildstar, Silverlight and Falconswoop. Did we mention that security guards will have a billion dollars in less than a week.

All four cats materialize in front of the Bloodclan cats.

Shadowclaw: We will also give security guards extra powers. Hawkfire you get the power of fire. Wildstar you get the power of Hyperdrive a.k.a. speed but you may become crazy if you use it too much. Silverlight you get the lightsaber collection that I collected.

Crystalclaw: You didn't collect it.

Shadowclaw: Fine I robbed the Jedai. While you, Falconswoop will get to keep this jetpack with laser cannons. But for now...ATTACK THE BLOODCLAN CATS!

Security guards attacked the ten Bloodclan cats.

Hollyleaf: I'll have my revenge (Then he runs off)

Crystalclaw: Wait, if Hollyleaf right now is a tom cat then Scourge is...

Shadowclaw: Yup.

Sandpelt: Will you look at that. (Shows camera where Leopardstar is being attacked by piranhas)

Crystalclaw: Who brought the Frankenfish here?

Foxpaw: You said to put on traps.

Crystalclaw: How about Blackstar where is he?

Sandpelt: Being chased by white ghost she-cats that possibly liked him.

Shadowclaw: He's going to have a lot of mates then. Don't forget, if a contestant dies he/she will be disqualified and his/her corpse will be dragged out and will be Deathbringer's killing dummy.

Deathbringer watching TV: Nice.

Shadowclaw: Or might just be revived if- (A Tank comes in and Tigerstar comes out)

Tigerstar: You will pay for revealing my secrets.

Shadowclaw: You mean like the one that you are Sandstorm's mate and when you collect all stuff toys from all over the world.

All cats gaped then laughed except Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: DIE! (Tigerstar jumped off the tank and lunges at Shadowclaw but unfortunately he got hit by a running and pure white Blackstar)

Blackstar: Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Tigerstar: What is his problem?

Sandpelt: Blackstar is the winner.

Crystalclaw: What about Leopardstar. (Sandpelt points at Shadowclaw watching the camera screens)

Shadowclaw: Look at this. (Points at camera)

Camera shows Piranhas standing over Leopardstar's remains.

Piranha at the top: Victory is ours.

A tank comes in with a flag with a piranha picture on it.

Crystalclaw: Shadowclaw, are you sure that you didn't give the power of knowledge to the piranhas.

Shadowclaw: Of course I did. I have to invade United States somehow.

Crystalclaw: (Slaps herself) By the way security can switch shows time to time with still the same earnings.

Sandpelt: Aaaaaaaaaaah! KILL CATS! (Hides on truck with Blackstar)

Camera shows Frosttalon talking to 5 Kill cats.

Frosttalon: I give you all something to kill if all of us attacked the warehouse.

Killcat: We can also have cookies, right?

Frosttalon: Yes. Now ride Tigerstar's tank and you sing the war song.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death__  
__Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet__  
__I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down__  
__You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end__  
__When it's over, we can say, "Well done"__  
__But not yet, 'cause it's only begun__  
__So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones__  
__To fight this thing, until we've won__  
__We drive on and don't look back__  
__It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past__  
__All the things that we mighta done wrong__  
__We could've been doing this all along_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high__  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight__  
__Stand beside, or step aside__  
__We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore__  
__Step aside, you forgot what this is for__  
__We fight to live, we live to fight__  
__And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry__  
__We live our lives on the frontlines__  
__We're not afraid of the fast times__  
__These days have opened up my eyes__  
__And now, I see where the threat lies_

_We've got to lead the way_

The song can still be heard from the outside.

Shadowclaw: SECURITY! TAKE DOWN TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar unleashes bazooka.

The four security guards showed their power.

Tigerstar: Um.. BYE! (Runs off)

Crystalclaw: Ah well. Please review. Anyhoo, bye and see you next week at the Alca-

4 Kill cats comes out yowling. One kill cat got thrown out. At the air was a floating cat with black fur and red stripes. Camera lost signal


	9. Chapter 6 Alcatraz accident

**Iceclasher1: Hello folks, we are back at HSS. I have killed enough laziness in my head to finish this. Disclaimer please.**

**Hawkfrost: Iceclasher1 does not own warrior, Suite life series characters and Fred**

_11:00pm_

Truck comes in front of a portal. Shadowclaw comes out.

Shadowclaw: Hello folks, as you can see we are fixing our staff members.

Sandpelt: COSMO DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON (Cosmo pushes button)

Camera shows we are currently trying to catch Cosmo and prevent him from causing a calamity. Please be Patient.

Shadowclaw: Ok, as you can see we are trying to fix the staff and here they are.

Host – Shadowclaw *NOTE- DO NOT LET HIM IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN THIS SHOW*

Co-host – Amberbreeze

Cameracat – Sandpelt

Security1 – Hawkfire

Security2 – Wildstar

Backup Securities – Falconswoop and Silverlight *All securities have an arsenal of weapons they can materialize out of nowhere*

Killers – Killcats –almost as strong as Random Cat and actually have a brain and enjoys torturing and massacring something or someone once a week.

Shadowclaw: Back to the show. Since Randoms Senders Show start to have TDA/TDI/TDWT, we will be visited by some characters from the Suite Life Series. We are here at an exact replica of the Alcatraz prison with the same ghosts. Tonight's contestants will be Breezepelt and Ashfur.

Ashfur: I already said that I will not join this show.

Shadowclaw: We'll give you a lollipop.

Ashfur: I'M IN!

Breezepelt: I am not going to-

Shadowclaw: Did I mention that there is a toy lightsaber there.

Breezepelt: I'M IN!

Amberbreeze: Go inside, before it-

Shadowclaw: Cosmo, don't eat my cookies and pudding. You two could also bring jack-o-lanterns for light.

Breezepelt and Ashfur reluctantly went inside.

Shadowclaw: Let's watch them suffer the pain.

Camera 1: shows darkness.

Camera 2: Shows Breezepelt talking to a dummy.

Breezepelt: If you don't stay out of the way, I'm going to kill you.

_12:00 am_

Camera 3: Shows Ashfur chasing his floating jack-o-lantern.

Shadowclaw: Groan. I wonder what is so great about the loch ness lake.

Amberbreeze: Why, have you been there before?

Shadowclaw: No. I just teleported this place here. Oh look, it's a loch ness baby monster. (Points at a creature)

Amberbreeze: I suggest that we don't move.

Sandpelt: You're right, as long as everyone knows that they must not move we're safe.

Fred jumps out of the truck.

Fred: HEY GUYS IT'S FRED!

The Loch ness monster screeched.

Sandpelt: We might as well consider using this.

Shadowclaw: That isn't from Craggslers or E-bay, right?

Sandpelt: Of course not Cosmo helped me make this out of a toaster. (Pushes button and the machine exploded) um...

Shadowclaw: Ah well, guess we have to go inside the old prison right before those thing eats us. (Points at more loch ness monsters)

Sandpelt: Yup... RUN!

The Loch ness monsters approached the prison but didn't decide to go in.

_12:15 am_

Camera 1: Shows Sandpelt and Shadowclaw talking to screen.

Shadowclaw: People and cats, we are currently having difficulty inside here since we forgot to pay our security members, so there's no way we can fight these without securities and the power coupon. Please just watch the cameras.

Sandpelt: You didn't put the owlman here did you?

Shadowclaw: Nope, why?

Sandpelt: That.

Camera 2: Amberbreeze running away from Fred.

Amberbreeze: I already told you, you attract more ghost more than a kid in the middle of nowhere.

Fred: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! (A weird looking shape seems to follow him)

Camera 3: Ashfur inside a prison cell that was suddenly locked.

Ashfur: RED EYES! RED EYES!

Camera 4: Breezepelt being chased by a bowling ball.

Camera 5: Esteban walking alone acting like James from Silent Hill. (Author: I got to use a lot of things to continue the comedy)

_1:15 am_

Camera 1 again: Nothing.

Camera 2: Shadowclaw and Sandpelt running away in circles from an owlman.

Camera 3: The cell where Ashfur is a while ago, still locked, there's nothing but silence.

Camera 4: A sound of a bowling ball hitting something had been heard along with moans of pain.

Camera 5: Amberbreeze and Fred trying to find the light switch (Mostly Amberbreeze is doing it)

Camera 6: Esteban running away like a chicken from something you cannot see but I'm sure if you saw it, you may see the scariest thing ever.

Camera 7: The exit door is open.

_2:30 am_

The loch ness monsters outside got bored playing around with the HSS truck/trailer/van and left to play at the arcade near the shore.

Camera 1: Shadowclaw looking from a window: At last, I hope they didn't eat my waffles.

Sandpelt: A little help here would be great. (Cornered on a wall by a half/man half/owl creature)

Camera 2: Nothing unless you count that severed leg of Ashfur. Don't imagine it that it was filled with maggots and the bone can be seen. I SAID DON'T IMAGINE IT...

Camera 3: A crawling Ashfur can be seen.

Ashfur: help... (Gets dragged away by something)

Camera 4: Esteban, a weird shadow, Amberbreeze, Breezepelt and Fred running around going inside dark cell doors and coming out again and again with a weird montage music.

Camera 5: Nothing except a room with light.

Camera 6: A creature playing video games...o_o

Camera 7: The chainsaw massacre comes in the open door.

_3:15 am_

Camera 1: Nothing.

Camera 2: Ashfur's severed leg being held by Shadowclaw with Sandpelt running towards the exit.

Shadowclaw: This might be a good puppet arm. Just need to clean it. FRED!

Camera 3: Shows red eyes from the darkness and Ashfur's corpse.

Camera 4: A shadow and Breezepelt playing checkers with Esteban, Fred and Amberbreeze watching.

Camera 5: A creature walking.

Camera 6: Chainsaw massacre man walking through.

Camera 7: Shadowclaw and Sandpelt with Ashfur's severed leg filled with the you know what.

Shadowclaw: Okay, viewers. We certainly have a good time, especially when we added the '_killer_' on the prison cell. But to keep the show going, we will grant Ashfur another life with a full recovery pill.

Camera 1: Owlman walking with something that looks like a head. Hey, this camera wasn't meant to be good quality on the dark.

Camera 2: Ashfur running away.

Camera 3: Red glaring eyes from the darkness is staring at the camera.

Camera 4: Fred on a pokemon style game against Shadow.

**Fred used screech. Shadow's hearing ability lowered. Shadow used glare. Fred's courage lowered.**

Esteban: Fred, use tackle.

**Fred refuses. Courage too low.**

Fred: I can't tackle something like that.

**Esteban used cookie. Fred's courage heightened.**

Esteban: I'll give you a cookie.

Fred: FOR THE COOKIE!

**Fred used tackle attack. No effect. Shadow creature used punch. Not very effective. Fred is confused.**

Fred: What do I do? What do I do? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

**Esteban threw pokeball. Missed. Shadow creature fled.**

Amberbreeze: I don't know what just happened, but I'm pretty sure you used this like pokemon.

Esteban shows rope.

Esteban: Let's just use this.

Everyone spinned around and around, and all of a sudden, they we're at the front door of the Alcatraz prison replica.

Amberbreeze: That too had something to do with pokemon.

Camera 5: Nothing interesting happens unless you count Ashfur running away from a creature that have a flower pot.

Camera 6: Chainsaw massacre man eating ice cream.

Shadowclaw: Obviously Ashfur wins, Breezepelt, always run away from Esteban if he is about to use escape rope.

Breezepelt: How will I know that? And where's the toy lightsaber there?

Shadowclaw: It was just beside the flowered pot. By the way (Snaps finger and a white Ashfur that looks like almost a dead cat appeared) we shall introduce the actors of those monsters.

Owlman, chainsaw massacre man, shadow, and creature comes out. Owlman appears to be Killcat. Chainsaw massacre man was the one from Random Senders Show. Creature was Zack from Suite life. Shadow was Markus from Suite life series.

Shadowclaw: Hey, where's Killcat? He was supposed to be the one in the cell where Ashfur was imprisoned.

Screams: RED EYES! RED EYES! RED EYES!

Shadowclaw: That can't be good.

Amberbreeze: So you asked to put in creatures there.

Shadowclaw: Yup, including the red eyes ghost, owl man creature and ... Wait, if you're not Killcat. (Pulls Killcat face to reveal Zack) and you're not Zack (Pulls Zack face to reveal Markus) then you're. (Faces Markus)

Markus: Wait, I'm real.

Camera changes direction and a rip was heard and a loud scream next.

Shadowclaw: Then you're not really Markus (Pulls Markus' face, the one hiding in the creature revealing Cloudtail) so where's Killcat.

Amberbreeze and Sandpelt: He's inside with the red eyes creature and probably with the owlman.

Shadowclaw: Not to mention Godzilla.

Amberbreeze and Sandpelt in unison: WHAT!

Shadowclaw: It's just Godzilla, how bad can it be.

Amberbreeze: In case you didn't know, Godzilla is a killer.

Shadowclaw: Hey, at least he's frozen.

Fred: It's so cold here. (Turns on volcano heater on)

A roar had been heard.

Shadowclaw: First thing first, Ashfur you qualify for the tournaments. Viewers, you may suggest haunted places. You can also say what you think of this story. Feel free to praise me, to avoid death once I got rid of Redstripe and Frosttalon. Second thing, aaaaaaaaah (Runs toward the van screaming and drove it and left the others)

Sandpelt: YOU FAT BLOATED DITCHER!

Every cat and twoleg starts to run away in split directions.

Godzilla's eyes shows someone controlling it.

**Iceclasher1: Please review and hope I get to do the next chapter in quicker days.**


	10. Chapter 7 Martha Washington Inn

**Shadowfrosttalon of Iceclan: Shadowfrosttalon here, just here to say the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WARRIOR CHARACTERS!**

**Shadowfrosttalon of Iceclan: And to say that sorry for not updating this for awhile.**

**6:30pm**

Shadowclaw: Welcome back to the Horror survivor Show. We are here in front of the... old school.

Amberbreeze: Actually it's the Martha Washington Inn.

Shadowclaw: Yeah sure whatever. Anyhoo, today's contestants will be Smokepaw and Toadfoot.

Smokepaw: Hey, I know this place. This is where I went after the water slide trip from the journey.

Blackstar: So you were alive having fun, while we clan cats are battling each other. And at the last book Russetfur died because you're not there.

Smokepaw: Actually I have to run away from beavers, defend myself from cat eaters and I have to race in a cart.

Blackstar: ... I did not know what you just said but you are still banished from Shadowclan.

Smokepaw: Ha, I was a loner a long time. I think you should call me Smokey.

Shadowclaw: ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS OR NOT?

TOADFOOT: OF COURSE WE ARE!

SHADOWCLAW: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?

TOADFOOT: I DON'T KNOW!

SHADOWCLAW: I ACCIDENTALLY CLICKEDTHE CAPSLOCK AURA MAKER, I'M TURNING THIS THING OFF!

BLACKSTAR: PLEASE DO, I CANNOT TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS SCREAMING!

AMBERBREEZE: JUST TURN IT OFF NOW!

SHADOWCLAW: OKAY (CLICKS a button) I'm parched. Blackstar you could watch them suffer pain on the camera for attracting so much ghost cats last time.

Blackstar: I felt the pain. Now I must watch the pain of someone else so I can be normal again.

Amberbreeze: Okay Toadfoot and Smokepaw. The challenge today is to find all diary pages of Deathbringer until 12:00 am.

Shadowclaw: Don't worry, when you're scared, you can just read one of the diary pages, and those will simply make you laugh.

Toadfoot and Smokepaw reluctantly entered the building.

**9:45pm**

Shadowclaw: Bored... Still bored...Bored...Still bored...Bo-

Toadfoot inside: I got one of his diary pages.

Shadowclaw: Let's see this.

Camera 1: Smokepaw putting a VCR with a title that says family day of Deathbringer.

Camera 2: Toadfoot reading Deathbringer's diary page.

Camera 3: Nothing.

Camera 4: Nothing

Camera 5-19: Nothing

Camera 20: Ezekiel walking towards the camera.

Ezekiel: Grrrrr.

Amberbreeze: Danger meter reached 'no way of survival' point.

Esteban: Hey, I came here with Zack and Cody. They said they wanted to compete for the prize money.

Shadowclaw: No.

Esteban: Don't you want them to-

Shadowclaw: No. No. No. No. GOT IT?

Esteban: Sure.

Shadowclaw: NOW SOMEONE SETUP THE FRIGGIN CAMERAS!

Amberbreeze: What happened to him?

Sandpelt: He went through the things again.

Amberbreeze: What things?

Sandpelt: Deathbringer's diary.

Shadowclaw: Let's watch the cameras!

Camera 1: Smokepaw running away and screaming in horror from the television.

Camera 2: Toadfoot screaming in horror while trying to get away from the diary page.

Amberbreeze: I thought that the diary pages will make you laugh.

Shadowclaw: I know. It makes Deathbringer laugh, to other cats, it's just plain scary. He's the one that said that the diary pages should be in there.

**11:59pm**

Shadowclaw: Okay, this is getting boring. Just watch the cameras while I play video games.

Smokepaw Camera: Smokepaw playing a piano

Toadfoot Camera: Toadfoot outside on a small non-working hot tub.

Ezekiel Camera: Ezekiel snatching some cheese from a mouse.

Shadowclaw: Almost forgot Hollyleaf and Dovepaw will also be the other two competitors and Esteban go inside there to ensure that they stay inside that perimeter.

Another truck parked beside Shadowclaw.

A battered Dovepaw and a Hollyleaf with souvenirs and badges comes out.

Hollyleaf: U moet een van de clan katten. Ik ben door de manier waarop Hollyleaf (You must be one of the clan cats. I'm Hollyleaf by the way.

Dovepaw: Um, what?

Hollyleaf: Oh you speak English.

Shadowclaw: Just go inside there you two, you too Esteban.

Amberbreeze: Wait. Why are you injured Dovepaw?

Dovepaw: Firestar made us disable nuclear bombs on trainings. Everything was good until-

Dovepaw Flashback:

Firestar: Okay, everyone did you all defused the bombs.

Panting and nervous thunderclan cats: Yes.

Firestar: Good. Now it's my turn. Remember we should always cut the green wire.

Sandstorm: Actually you said always cut the red wire.

Firestar: Nonsense. This is the right way (Cuts green wire)

Several explosions nearly made the surviving clan cats deaf.

End of Dovepaw flashback.

Amberbreeze: Wow. I suggest you go inside now.

**2:30 am**

Shadowclaw: To the camera room.

Smokepaw camera: Smokepaw locked on a ballroom screaming.

Toadfoot camera: Toadfoot looking on a small pond.

Esteban camera: Waiting beside a librarian on a library.

Dovepaw: Dovepaw eating on a kitchen with another person.

Hollyleaf: Talking (?) to a hotel clerk?

Shadowclaw: Don't worry. I already put ghost radar on their cellphones.

Amberbreeze: They have cellphones?

Shadowclaw: Only Esteban. Last two to stay in there (Not Esteban) gets to win.

Sandpelt: Aww. Toadfoot got dragged by something under that small pool of water.

Shadowclaw: He's out. Let's see the cameras.

Smokepaw camera shows ...!

Shadowclaw: Looks like the narrator and Smokepaw are dead. Ah well, Hollyleaf and Dovepaw wins. But let's see what they d- (Dovepaw gets thrown out of a window and landed beside Amberbreeze)-o... Let's check on Este- (Esteban comes out running and screaming) bann... How about Hollyleaf. (Hollyleaf comes out running from twolegs with cameras) PAPARAZZI! RUN! (Runs off)

Amberbreeze: Dovepaw and Hollyleaf are the winners of tonight's show. Goodbye and please review. (Runs away)


	11. Chapter 8 Random Old House

**Shadus Frosttalon/Author walks around the room.**

**Squirrelflight: So what if you're running out of ideas for humor. Then you can finally make some kind of story that is actually interesting.**

**Author: You dare detest my stories!**

**Squirrelflight: Nope, Ashfur does.**

**Author: I still need to make up this really long wait for an update... I also forgot about a small contest that Hawkfire participated.**

**Squirrelflight: She was the only one that joined.**

**Author: -So she can be host for five chapters. **

**Squirrelflight: At least she survived.**

**Author: Whatever, let's get on with it. Disclaimer please.**

**Squirrelflight: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS! Or Esteban and Hawkfire, Falconswoop... AND ME!**

Shadowclaw: Lately, things are more whacky and doesn't make sense so yeah.

Sandpelt: Especially when I say TIME!

**A flash...**

Shadowclaw meowed "What did you do that for?"

Sandpelt replied "Look at our script, were doing it differently. See the pointy things instead of colons."

"Shiiny." Shadoclaw pokes one.

"What the heck just happened? ... Hey look, how about we focus on this show we got running in front of the audience in the whole wide world." Sandpelt seemingly annoyed suggested.

Shadowclaw agreed "Okie dokey."

Sandpelt continued "Anyway, the author is now using the transformer. A device that turns script into stories."

Zanta speaks "Yo, sup?"

Shadowclaw screams "ZANTA!"

Sandpelt meowed "You came back to destroy Christmas didn't you."

Zanta asked "Why are there cats here? Oops, sorry, wrong story" and leaves.

Shadowclaw asked "Hey Sandpelt. Do you know where Deathbringer is?"

Sandpelt replied "Apparently he went to the therapist with Shadowfrost."

**City...**

Human Deathbringer said "That's the sign. Let's go."

Human Shadowfrost replies "Yeah, you wouldn't want to get late for the appointment. This is the right place, right?"

Deathbringer chuckled "Of course I read it right. Besides, when have I ever been wrong?"

SFX – Silence

Deathbringer sighs and says "What's the worst thing that can happen if I'm wrong. Besides, you got mind reading powers."

Shadowfrost replies "Yeah, let's go."

They both went inside the building.

**At the foggy house with the van...**

Sandpelt continues "So anyway, I think we should continue the show before this show gets off topic."

Sandpelt hides a mirror and speaks "The contestants tonight are Tigerheart, Mothwing, Applefur, and Mudclaw. Okay, contestants please leave the van."

Applefur, Mudclaw, Mothwing, and Tigerheart comes out of the van.

Shadowclaw speaks "We also have a host guest for five chapters. HAWKFIRE!

Hawkfire comes out of the van.

Hawkfire: Thank you to all of you, I know some of you saw me last time prank the others here in the first chapter.

Sandpelt: YOU WHAT?

Shadowclaw: She pranked us.

Foxleap: And me.

Shadowclaw: Hey look, the script format is back.

Sandpelt: It's better this way. Anyway, contestants, go inside now. Point of survival is 99.9%.

Mothwing and others: Yay.

Others: Hey.

Sandpelt: With a 900.1% chance of dying.

Mudclaw: Is that even possible?

Shadowclaw: OVER 9000!

Lionblaze: No, it's over 900.

Hawkfire: They did fire the other security, but I still have the power of fire.

Sandpelt: Send in the warriors.

Shadowclaw: Mudclaw, Applefur, Mothwing and Tigerheart! Enter the haunted house!

Mothwing: Hope we survive.

Shadowclaw: Hope not.

Foxleap: Bang bang.

Sandpelt: On with the show!

Applefur: Tigerheart, let's go. We have to win this.

Mothwing: How come there are 2 Shadowclan cats here?

Mudclaw: Yeah.

Applefur: It's because were awesome.

Sandpelt: No, it's because the author decided to put in characters that are mostly disliked.

Tigerheart: I'm not disliked!

Shadowclaw: Yeah, you're the one being taught by Tigerstar to fight like evil.

Hawkfire: I got promoted from security to co-host!

Falconswoop: No fair.

Sandpelt: EVILDOER!

Falconswoop: Thank you.

Shadowclaw: Why are you here?

Applefur: But I'm not disliked.

Mothwing and Mudclaw: Neither are we.

Shadowclaw: ORLY owl, I choose you. *throws a card*

ORLY owl: ORLY?

Mothwing: Yes really.

ORLY owl: ORLY?

Mothwing: ORLY?

ORLY owl: ORLY?

Sandpelt: Don't argue with ORLY owl. You'll lose. Anyway, you four should go inside the haunted house before Deathbringer comes back.

Mothwing: ORLY?

Shadowclaw: NIGHTTIME!

**9:48pm**

Mothwing: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I FEAR THE DARK! ... Hey, there's light.

Scourge: Witness my power! I'll invade your show with Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: Wassup?

Sandpelt: Not now Scourge and Hollyleaf. *pushes them both in a random well 30 feet deep*

Scourge and Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*fades slowly*

Sandpelt: Thanks again for the well Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw: No problem, digging calms me down. So I could be more powerful.

Hawkfire: Even without the power of fire, I could defeat you. I have ANGRY MODE!

Tigerheart: Time for a cool entrance. EXTREME JUMP! *jumps inside a broken window*

Mothwing: Let me try that too. *jumps in*

Tigerheart: OW!

Mudclaw: Amateurs, I'll show them how to truly jump gracefully. *jumps to the window*

SFX – Screech of pain by Mudclaw.

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

**Son of a... *vomits***

Sandpelt: That is not good news.

Hawkfire: That certainly isn't it.

Shadowclaw: His guts are...

Falconswoop: Big deal, Mudclaw is dead. He already died.

Foxleap: That is worse than Tigerstar's death.

Sandpelt: Hey you weren't born yet when Tigerstar died.

Shadowclaw: That means you haven't seen him die yet.

Foxleap: I didn't use a time machine *hides*

SFX - *vomits*

Motwhing and Applefur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tigerheart: HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! ... Oh wait, he was already dead.

Sandpelt: Now how are we going to pay for the damaged windows?

Shadowclaw: I know, let's sell his corpse to a necromancer.

Hawkfire: He's a failure.

Tigerheart: A tree fell on him when he died. Now he just died because of himself.

Onestar: *runs in area*

Onestar: LE-GASP! Who did this?

All except Onestar points at Mudclaw.

Onestar: Did he suicide?

Shadowclaw: Technically he did. Now he's out of the game.

Onestar: THIS IS AWESOME! *runs away*

Tigerheart: Applefur are you okay?

Applefur: I just saw a warrior die a death that could have not happened.

Tigerheart: Is that a yes?

Applefur: I have just been few metres away from a corpse. Yes, I'm okay.

Tigerheart: *phew* that's good. For a second I thought you weren't okay.

Applefur: Who would not be okay after seeing someone die?

Shadowclaw: Lol, he's dead. HAHA!

Applefur: Not counting the crazy host.

Tigerheart: I guess that was a no. Are you okay now?

Mudclaw: *sneezes*

Applefur: A corpse just sneezed. I'm not okay.

Mudclaw: *stood up* hey guys. What happened?

Applefur: A corpse just talked to me. Am I having a mental breakdown?

Lionblaze: You seem okay right now.

Mudclaw: My opinion too.

Applefur: I saw a corpse talk to me awhile ago. That same corpse is agreeing with you right now.

Mothwing: ZOMBIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

Shadowclaw: Mothwing is out and Mudclaw is back in the game.

Applefur: Is something happening to my brain?

Lionblaze: I still wonder why we are talking inside the twoleg den.

Mudclaw: Because we are brave. Because we are courageous. Because we are warriors. Because WE, are the chosen ones. BECAUSE WE ARE-

Applefur: GONNA DIE SOON! *runs away*

Zombies appeared.

Mudclaw: She's right... RUUN! *Runs away*

Lionblaze: Or I could put down the lever activating those zombie robots. *pulls down lever*

Zombies: *stops and explodes*

Shadowclaw: That was anticlimactic. This show is boring.

Sandpelt: You do very well know this is the only show that you command and everything that happens is in your decision.

Lionblaze: I'm awesome.

Nemesis: STARS!

Lionblaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *throws garlic at nemesis*

Nemesis: OW! That hurt.

Lionblaze: IT TALKED! *kept throwing garlic*

Nemesis: STOP! I'm not, a freaking, vampire.

Lionblaze: Oh... *pulls out shotgun and shoots him*

Nemesis: AAAAAAAAAAAH! What cruel irony. *Falls down*

Lionblaze: I killed a twoleg monster, I AM AWESOME!

Spider: Hi.

Lionblaze: ! *runs away*

Hawkfire: Speaking of Shadowfrost. Where is he and Deathbringer is missing?

Sandpelt: No he just went to the therapist.

SFX – Phone rings.

Sandpelt: *answers phone* hello... WHAT?

**Other side...**

Redstripe: Yeah, Shadowfrost and Deathbringer has been like this after we entered the shop. We didn't notice the space between the e and the r on therapist.

Deathbringer: I'm actually okay. *gets tripped by Redstripe* OW! MY COFFEE!

Redstripe: Shadowfrost is right now in his office in a really bad situation.

Deathbringer: I've seen the galaxy.

Shadowfrost: Everything they were thinking... I SAW! STOP IT! Thinking... It won't disappear.

**Other side...**

Sandpelt: Poor boss. Probably because of the mind reading ability.

Lionblaze: Someone can read minds? *jumps out window gracefully*

Mudclaw: This time, I won't fail *jumps out window gracefull-... i-er?* I told you I can do it. *falls in well* -*slowly fades away* I'm still alive.

Shadowclaw: That's true! Lionblaze, you're out of the game. The winners are Applefur and Mudclaw because they are still in the zone.

Applefur inside: !

Shadowclaw: We'll revive her next time. Tune in next time on-

Hawkfire: HORROR, SURVIVOR, SHOW!

Shadowclaw and Sandpelt: *glares at her*

Hawkfire: What? I didn't speak that much.

Sandpelt: So did the others.


	12. Chapter 9 Graveyard of the dead

**Shadus walking around Author's room.**

**Shadus: Guys, I need ideas fast.**

**Tripp (I'm in the band): How about if you have us perform in one of your challenges?**

**Shadus: Nah.**

**Shadefrost: Just get on with the Horror Survivor Show.**

**Shadus: GENIUS IDEA!**

**Tripp: ...**

**Shadefrost: Hehe.**

**Shadus typing on laptop: The disclaimer is I do not own Warriors, Suite Life on Deck, Falconswoop, Fred, Loststream and Hawkfire.**

**11:47 pm**

Shadowclaw: Hello, mortals!

Hawkfire: HEY!

Shadowclaw: I'm the host Shadowclaw.

Sandpelt: It's your co-host Sandpelt.

Hawkfire: And your guest co-host, also host of my own Dare show, Hawkfire!

Fred: And I'm FRED!

Shadowclaw: FALCON PUNCH! *hits Fred*

Fred: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *disappears*

Announcer: And the winner is, Shadowclaw!

Shadowclaw: This is too easy!

Sandpelt: Lame brawl scenario, get on with the show.

Shadowclaw: It's the night that we've been waiting for.

Hawkfire: No it's not.

Shadowclaw: I mean the guests are Sol and Bluestar... Wait, I meant challengers.

Bluestar: Me, facing this annoying liar. He doesn't know everything.

Sol: Mosskit died but got revived as Willowshine.

Bluestar: DAUGHTER! *hugs Willowshine near the truck*

Willowshine: *gasp* need air!

Shadowclaw: Willowshine is right now here as medic, forced by the manager, Foxleap is also here as camera cat.

Foxleap: I think for now, we shall wait for moonhigh.

Sandpelt: Now we will wait for the-

Shadowclaw: Hey, were not in front of the abandoned mansion.

Shadowclaw: I think I know, I took the wrong direction. Were moving towards the abandoned mansion.

**11:59pm**

Hawkfire: Hey Bluestar, you were actually killed by a falling coconut after you left the-OH MY STARCLAN! WHY IS A DEAD BLUESTAR HERE?

Sandpelt: This is bad, Willowshine does not have medicine right now. Willowshine and Foxleap, do you have anything to do with this?

Willowshine and Foxleap: ...

**Flashback...**

On the truck.

Foxleap: Hey Sol, Bluestar, have some cookies. *pulls out plate of cookies*

Sol: How really nice of you. *eats one*

Bluestar: Yummy, thanks. *eats some*

Foxleap: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sol: What's so funny?

Foxleap: On your cookie, I put diarrhea-

Sol: *runs to a port a loo*

Foxleap: That port a loo isn't that safe either.

The port a loo explodes revealing soot covered Sol who is also covered in... waste...

Sol's squeaky voice: THIS IS SO FU* * * * * DISGUSTING AND HUMILIATING!

Bluestar in a squeaky voice: What happened to our voice?

Foxleap: I don't know, maybe I put in some *pulls out berries on basket* SQUEAK BERRIES! HAHAHAHA!

Willowshine: Good one Foxleap! HAHAHAHA!

Sol: Enough, I still have squeaky voice... And some waste...

Bluestar: *coughs* I think *cough* my throat is constricting *wheezing* It's the Squeak berries! *falls down unconscious*

Sol: I won't talk for awhile.

Foxleap: Should we push her off?

Willowshine: I vote yes.

Foxleap: *pushes off Bluestar*

Bluestar: *rolls down the road*

**Reality... Which stinks...**

Shadowclaw: I think it's perfectly normal for a dead cat to just appear in front of us.

Sandpelt: We can't continue the show without her.

Tigerstar: What happened to her?

Hawkfire: Tigerstar is here as the security? That's stupid.

Shadowclaw: No need to use sarcasm here.

Sandpelt and Hawkfire: You don't even know what sarcasm means.

Shadowclaw: Yes I do.

Sandpelt and Hawkfire: No you don't. You're just an idiot trying to be smart. Wait, actually you're trying to keep the balance of what viewers see at you.

Tigerstar: Do you two practice that?

Sandpelt and Hawkfire: No, no we don't. We don't even do this at all. She's just copying what I'm saying because I have a much smarter brain.

Tigerstar: ...

Shadowclaw: Where did Foxleap and Willowshine go?

Sol: (squeaky voice) I believe they ran away.

Shadowclaw and Tigerstar: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sandpelt: What happened to your voice?

Hawkfire: IT'S SQUEAKY! HAHAHAHA!

Tigerstar: *stops laughing* so Bluestar is dead right now?

Sol: (squeaky voice) apparently, she passed out.

Shadowclaw, Hawkfire and Tigerstar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sandpelt: Seriously?

Tigerstar: I knew that wishing well was real.

Shadowclaw: Bring me to that wishing well!

Bluestar: *rises from the ground* (squeaky voice) got you!

Sol: Good one but they were the only ones that you fooled. It was obvious that you were faking because your breathing was-

Shadowclaw: Blah-blah-blah-blah. You also act-

Sol: -Like the annoying kid from Suite Life on Deck. I may be annoying but I'm not as stupid as him or foolish.

Shadowclaw: ... I meant to say the talkative one on Suite Life on Deck. You were never smart. You're not even as smart as the stupid kid called Cody.

**S. S. Tipton...**

Cody: *sneezes* alright, who's insulting me?

Fred: *flies by* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cody: What in the name of all things gravy? Someone was, flying?

Falconswoop: Technically, he was blasted away from somewhere.

Cody: AAAAAH!

Falconswoop: AAAAH!

Cody: AAAAAAH!

Falconswoop: I knew I shouldn't have replied to you.

Cody: A ta-ta-talking-ca-ca-cat!

Falconswoop: Meh, one thing to do to stay hidden in this ship. *pushes off Cody*

Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**SFX-Splash**

Falconswoop: Twoleg overboard. *looks at lifesaver* ... Na. *leaves*

**Old mansion...**

Tigerstar: Bluestar, that was sick and twisted. I have to go to my corner and sleep there. I have a wishing well to dream about.

Sandpelt: Yeah, that was evil. I don't think anyone appreciates that practical joke.

Sol and Shadowclaw: That was awesome!

Bluestar: Thank you!

Hawkfire: Except for Sol and Shadowclaw.

Sandpelt: Shall we go on with the show?

Shadowclaw: I believe we have to. That is why tonight, we have a special entrance for both of you. Sol and Bluestar?

Sol and Bluestar: Yeah?

Shadowclaw: FALCON KICK! *hits both of them*

Sol and Bluestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *lands behind the abandoned mansion*

Shadowclaw: And now we will enjoy their pain.

Hawkfire: It's the Basilisk from Harry Potter!

Sandpelt: Close your eyes, anyone who sees it's eyes will die.

Tigerstar: Did someone said die?

Shadowclaw: *closes eyes and points at basilisk* look at the snake thing.

Tigerstar: Huh? *looks at basilisk* what in the name of dark forest is tha- *dies*

Shadowclaw: Yay! He died!

Hawkfire: Our security killed by our own host. Great.

Sandpelt: And I can revive Tigerstar. REVIVE!

Tigerstar: *stands up* brains.

Shadowclaw: Nice try, but were smarter than that. By the amount of zombie brains happening, I know you're pretending Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Brains *pads toward Hawkfire*

Hawkfire: Necromancy is evil. *runs to the mansion*

Tigerstar: *chases Hawkfire*

Shadowclaw: Give it up Tigerstar. *chases Tigerstar*

Sandpelt: Dammit. *takes camera and chases Shadowclaw*

No one was near the moving van beside the basilisk... Except for Esteban hiding inside the van...

Esteban: I wonder why they are so quiet.

Basilisk: Kill, kill, kill.

Esteban: I must play dead. Good thing I didn't bring Dudley or else he would've been killed. *lies down*

Sol: Uhh. *wakes up* why am I in a graveyard. Oh yeah, the survivor show. Great, I thought I had enough information about the twoleg when I asked that host for a book about twolegs.

Hawkfire: STOP CHASING ME! *runs by*

Tigerstar: RAAR! *chases her*

Sol: Was that a zombie? Great, I still have a squeaky voice. My voice is almost like Justin Bieber,

Shadowclaw: *runs toward him* great, I lost Tigerstar. Sol, do not go in the abandoned house.

Sol: Oh yes I will. *runs towards the house*

Shadowclaw: ... Works like a charm.

Bluestar: A CORPSE IS ATTACKING ME!

Shadowclaw: *gets hit by skull* Ow. I wonder what happened that I got hit. Well, time to use my thinking grenades. *pulls grenade* hmmm...

**SFX – Boom**

Bluestar: MY PAW!

Shadowclaw: Hmm... *pulls out another grenade*

**SFX – Boom**

Bluestar: A TREE IS PINNING ME DOWN!

Shadowclaw: Nahh... *pulls out another grenade*

**SFX – Boom**

Skeleton: HOLY HELL! BILLY IS DEAD!

Shadowclaw: Maybe the-*pulls out another grenade*

**SFX – Boom**

Skeleton: IT'S THE APOCALYPLSE!

Zombie: YOU IDIOT WE ARE THE UNDEAD! WE ARE THE APOCALYPSE!

Shadowclaw: Maybe, just maybe - *pulls out another grenade*

**SFX – Boom**

Bluestar: So many corpses and dead bodies.

Sol: Aren't those the same?

Bluestar: I see you still have the squeaky voice.

Sol: Actually, mine is gone. You're the one with the squeaky voice.

Bluestar: Stupid squeak berries. When is this going to end?

A grenade falls nearby.

Sol: Oh crap. *runs away*

Bluestar: AAAAAH!

**SFX – Boom**

A splinter pierces through Zombie Tigerstar's skull.

Tigerstar: Uhh. Brains.

Shadowclaw: Ok, a skull hit me. *sees Tigerstar* maybe he is a zombie.

Hawkfire: THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! NOW DESTROY HIM! *runs by*

Tigerstar: Brains. *chases Hawkfire*

Sandpelt: The basilisk is now in the graveyard!

Sol: How come you're at the top of the roof?

Sandpelt: Because I have common sense. All the ones that wanted to live come up here.

Hawkfire: THE ZOMBIES ARE MULTIPLYING!

Shadowclaw: I got to go back to the van. My weapons were there. *heads to the mansion edge*

Bluestar: I don't want to get eaten or killed by the Basilisk! HELP!

Hawkfire: YOURE NOT THE ONLY ONE NEEDING IT!

Bluestar: I thought you have the power of fire.

Hawkfire: ... STUPID ME! FIRE *pillars of fire comes out of her paws*

Zombies: Oh no.

Random Zombie: THAT IS AWESOME!

Zombies: *beats him up with his own skull*

**1:22 am.**

Hawkfire: *burns more zombies* they just keep multiplying!

Sandpelt: Imagine the zombies were Justin Bieber's body parts.

Hawkfire: DIE! *burns every zombies to a crisp* well that was easy.

Basilisk behind Hawkfire: Grrr.

Hawkfire: FLAME PILLAR! *flies away* wait, I could have used my ANGRY MODE. Darn it. *disappears*

Sandpelt: I'm out. You two compete for the title of tonight's winner.

Sol: *climbs up another floor* technically, it's today since it's already past moonhigh.

Sandpelt: ... You're more annoying than Cody.

Sol: ...

**At the S. S. Tipton...**

Cody with a towel: *sneezes* who insulted me again?

Zack: ... Probably me after a few minutes.

Hawkfire: I LOVE THIS POWER! *flies past*

Cody: Did I just see another talking cat?

Zack: A talking flying cat actually.

Cody: ... I think people think you're more annoying than me.

Zack: Is that an insult or self-mockery?

Cody: Who are you and what did you to Zack.

Zack: *head pops open revealing Falconswoop*

Falconswoop: It's me the talking cat you saw. Swimming time!

Cody: Oh boy.

Falconswoop: *pushes off Cody*

Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**SFX-Splash**

Falconswoop: Twoleg over- ... Nahh. *hides on ventilation shaft*

**Abandoned mansion's graveyard...**

Bluestar: I must not open eyes.

Basilisk behind her: Hmm... *turns on radio*

Radio: _Never say never (never never never)_

_You see I never thought that I could walk through fire__  
__I never thought that I could take a burn__  
__I never had the strength to take it higher__  
__Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turnin back__  
__When your heart's under attack__  
__Gonna give everything I have__  
__It's my destiny_

_I will never say never (I will fight)_

Bluestar's thoughts: Oh no, it's Justin Bieber. Must concentrate on closing eyes, he cannot be right here right now. It must be a radio.

Sol: OMG, IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER! AND HIS PET ROCK CASPER!

Bluestar: Pet rock? WHERE! *looks at basilisk* I'm dead. *dies*

Basilisk: My work here is almost done.

Sol wearing shades: And thus I have accomplished my goal of winning this night. I shall continue grovelling myself.

Basilisk: You're as annoying as the kid called-

Sol: I know, I know. I'm more annoying than Cody. I get that a lot.

Basilisk: ... Actually, its Zack on Suite Life on Deck...

**S. S. Tipton...**

Cody: I'm glad I'm finally alone, without crazy people or cats. Talking cats, I must be hallucinating awhile ago.

Deathbringer on Dragon: Go, Doombringer. FLY LIKE THE WIND! *flies by*

Cody: ... *bangs head on wall repeatedly*

Bailey: Hey Cody, we got to talk about our relationship.

Cody: I know! You're that crazy cat talking to me. I'm not gonna be pranked on again. *pushes Bailey off the ship*

Bailey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**SFX-Splash.**

Cody: That's what robot on disguises get.

Falconswoop behind him: You really pushed off your girlfriend?

Cody: I know that's not my girlfriend. Listen, this might sound crazy but I've been pranked several times by a cat here. And I know, that the robot... I pushed... off... was... You...

Falconswoop: Yep you pushed off your girlfriend. *pushes Cody off*

Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Zack on a small window: What was that noise? *gets hit by falling Cody and falls down too*

Zack and Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**SFX- Big splash.**

Falconswoop: Now I can turn myself human and have a relaxing vacation.

Human Loststream nearby: Breezey, let's go to the hot tub.

Human Breezepelt: Help... Me...

Falconswoop: *whispering* with annoying Breezepelt.

Loststream: GRRR! *throws Falconswoop off*

Falconswoop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**SFX-Splash.**

Loststream: Come on Breezey, let's head to the sky deck... Breezey? BREEZEY! *chases Breezepelt*

Breezepelt: HELP!

**Graveyard...**

Others: ...

Basilisk: What? Can't I get to enjoy as much TV as the others?

Sol: ...

Shadowclaw: *appears in front of Basilisk with shades* I LIKE TRAINS!

Basilisk: OH FU- *gets run over by train*

Hawkfire lands with Fred.

Fred: That, trip, was, making me dizzy. *falls unconscious*

The horror van goes in the graveyard.

Esteban: What was the commotion all about? *spots all the dead bodies around* OH MY GOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *faints*

Shadowclaw: Anyone up for fried snake?

Hawkfire: I want to! *burns dead Basilisk*

Sandpelt: *jumps off mansion* great, were eating roadkill. A giant one.

Sol: I believe I can fly! *jumps off and lands on Bluestar*

Shadowclaw: Sol's the winner tonight-

Sol: Today.

Shadowclaw: ... Shut up... Sol's the winner right now on the abandoned graveyard beside the abandoned mansion that is being used to film a movie by the creators of Titanic.

Sandpelt: Well, I can revive both Tigerstar and Bluestar: REVIVE!

Hawkfire and Sol: NOOOOOO!

Tigerstar and Bluestar: *rises* brains. *bites Fred*

Fred: *wakes up*OW!

Hawkfire: And here's another zombie horde.

Shadowclaw: KILL TIME!

Deathbringer and Doombringer: *lands near them*

Deathbringer: Did someone say kill?

Voldemort: *appears out of nowhere* you'll all pay.

**Author: Sorry for the long wait but here's a long chapter that doesn't make any sense. Bye for now.**


End file.
